


Long Day

by kyloreid



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom Kylo Ren, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, kylo ren smut, sub Reader, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloreid/pseuds/kyloreid
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, you’ve been working nonstop. Your boyfriend Kylo Ren has been stressed with his new title of Supreme Leader. You both think it’s wise to unwind after a long day.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on my tumblr @petalsrdead and it gots of love, so i decided to post it here as well:)) please give feedback! this is the first smut i’ve ever written

you carry your data pad as you stomp down the halls of the finalizer, your boots clacking against the floor. today has been a stressful day for you. general hux has been up your ass for you to finish the reports on the battle at crait and have them on his desk. thoughts have been probing your mind though, as you are the new supreme leader’s significant other. you miss kylo, he’s been very busy, doing his new job, so it’s been a few days since you’ve seen him. all you want to do is unwind, relax and cuddle into his chest.

you soon find yourself at kylo’s quarters.you meant to just go to your own room, but your wandering mind lead you here. you hesitate to knock on the door, hand raised, as it slides open.

“(y/n)... i sensed you… i—“ you stand on your toes and kiss him. his hand travels to the small of your back as he kisses you back.

kylo pulls away to grab onto your jumpsuit and pull you into his room, closing the door with the force. 

“i’ve missed you… so i thought i could finish my reports with you. i-i’m sorry i haven’t gotten them done, i’ve been very distracted.” you say, looking down at your boots, cheeks dashed with pink from the spontaneous act. 

a smile tugs at his lips as he nods. “i’ve missed you too. and i’d love that. even just enjoying your company would be perfect.”

you nod and sit on his luxurious bed. it’s much better than your queen bed in your quarters. kylo gets under the sheets and watches you. you pull out papers stuck under the case of the data pad and cross your legs, putting the tablet in them. 

kylo’s mind is racing, he’s staring at your back and ass. it’s been months since he last had his way with you. he’s been able to kiss you and talk to you, but sex has not occurred in so long, leading to lonely nights in the shower. he’s touched himself, imagining it being your hand instead of his own. he desperately wants to throw the data pad across the room, tear up the papers, rip off your jumpsuit, and pin you to the bed.

you type away on your data pad and take your hair out of its low bun, running your fingers through it and sighing. “the loses were great. my report is going to get me killed…” 

kylo sits up and frowns, moving closer to you. “i’m the supreme leader now (y/n) and you aren’t going anywhere.” 

kylo pushes your hair away from your neck and begins to kiss your neck. you bite your lip and grip the data pad tighter. “k-kylo…”

he smirks, knowing he has your sweet spot under his lips, he sucks on your neck, leaving a purple bruise. when he pulls away, he kisses it gently and lays back down in the bed. your face is bright red now, and you feel a heat in between your thighs. 

he’s watching you carefully, as you try to calm your breathing. you’re almost done, just a little bit longer and he can have his way with you. just a little bit longer and he can relieve the wetness in between your legs. 

“i can read your thoughts… you want me so bad.” he smirks.

you turn around and see the sheets pulled back with a shirtless and pantless supreme leader. you look down at his cock and lick your lips. how badly you want to suck him off, and make him cum all over your face. 

“k-kylo…” you whisper, not being able to avert your eyes.

he touches his cock and begins to pump it, slowly, and he groans. his eyes have clouded over with lust as he looks at you. “see what you do to me? how much power you have over me?”

you nod quickly and keep watching him, but he stops. you breathe a sigh of relief and turn back around, allowing yourself to get back into the report. kylo comes up behind you again, and slides his hand in between your legs, rubbing your sex through your jumpsuit. you moan and tilt your head back, trying not to get distracted. he stops and smirks, watching you carefully. few more sentences and you’ve officially sent part of your report to the general. 

since you had to get up anyways, you decide to tease kylo. climbing off the bed, you see his large member desperate to be touched and his eyes on you. you turn in front of him and kick off your boots.

then, you slowly unbutton your jumpsuit, making sure to take your time with every button. then, you pull it off your shoulders, slowly, and slide it off your body, extending your ass toward kylo. he quickly climbs out of the bed and pulls the outfit off of you, and slaps your ass. you yelp out of shock, but he knows how much you like it.

he presses his member against your ass, still covered by panties. you lean back into him and look up at his face. he smiles down at you as you reach your hand up to touch the scar that runs down his cheek.

“i sent out part of it. hux will get the written portion later.” you whisper.

kylo’s hand slides in between your thighs and pulls your panties aside, rubbing his cock against your folds. your body shakes but his body is strong so he holds you up. 

kylo can’t take it anymore. he unhooks your bra and rips your panties off. he picks you up with the force and tosses you on the bed. he soon crawls up the bed, slowly, and when he reaches you, he passionately kisses you.

you moan into the kiss, tangling your hands in his raven locks. kylo wraps a hand around your throat while he kisses you. 

“i know how rough you like it. so i’m gonna give it to you that way. you understand, slut?” kylo whispers against your lips.

“p-please supr-supreme leader. i need yo-you…” you manage to get out these words.

kylo smirks, and lets go of your throat. being called supreme leader or sir is something that gets him off. he kisses down your chest, pinching your hard nipples as he gets down to your mound. he looks up at you through his eyelashes and takes your clit into his mouth, sucking on it. 

you gasp in pleasure and put your hands in his hair, tugging at his wavy locks. he rotates between licking and sucking your sweet spot. he then inserts his index finger inside you, as he continues to lick your cunt. 

you can’t even gather words to say, or make noise. you just let out short breaths and arch your back, trying to pull his finger inside you more. he then inserts his middle finger, curling the two inside you and thrusting them in and out. he detaches his mouth from you and licks his lips, looking at you.

your ass is lifted off the bed, sweat gleaming down your chest. an orgasm is building up, you can feel the pressure in your stomach. “cum for me baby. you’ve been a good girl.”

you squeeze your eyes tightly and scream out his name, as he thrusts his fingers into you faster, rubbing your clitoris with his other hand. “fuck! kylo!”

you release all over his fingers, and even all over the sheets. you pant heavily as kylo pulls out his fingers out of you. he smirks and takes his fingers into his mouth, licking your juices from them. your cheeks get red as you watch the supreme leader, being so vulnerable as to lick you from his fingers.

“i-i think it’s your turn sir…” you whisper 

kylo smirks and grips your face with his spit soaked fingers, pinching the sides of your jaw. “you wanna please me huh? so desperate to make me cum you little slut?” 

you stare into his eyes and nod quickly. kylo lets your face go and slaps your cheek, then flips you up, laying where you were. he grabs your hair and pulls you down to his cock where he forces your mouth around it. he uses his hand knotted in your hair to face fuck you. the sounds coming out of your mouth are obscene. gagging and moaning fill the cold air of kylo’s chambers. you’re certain anyone walking by would know exactly what was going on in this room. 

kylo pulls your head up and you gasp for air. you could take almost all of him, but it took a lot out of you. precum is leaking from his pink tip and you’re desperate to see what he wants to do next.

“ride my cock princess. and go fast. i know you can keep cumming over and over again for me. that’s what my slut does right?” he says, voice sounding animalistic.

“yes sir. i do whatever you want me. i-i will cum again for you.” you say, voice hoarse from taking his cock down your throat.

you climb up to his member. everytime you look at it, you can’t believe you take that inside of you. you straddle his waist and he slaps your ass.

“you’re taking too long” he says through his teeth. “hurry up, my whore.” 

with that, you lower yourself onto him. kylo grips your hips, pushing you down as far as you go. it’s been long since he stretched you out and your cunt is tight, squeezing his length with your walls. he uses his hands gripped on your waist to bounce you up and down a few times, your breasts bouncing and eyes hooded, but he doesn’t want you riding him tonight like he thought. he wants to push into you at the deepest angle. he wants your legs spread and in the air, while he forces himself in the deepest parts of your pussy, basically reaching your cervix.

kylo flips the two of you once more, not even leaving the wetness of your sex. you wrap your legs around his hips and he thrusts into you at an accelerated pace. his head tilts back at the pleasure, your walls not letting him go. 

you on the other hand, just had another orgasm, screaming out in pleasure as kylo seems to go faster than he already was. “oh stars!! kylo please fuck me! give me more!” you yell.

“(y/n), you feel so good. so tight for me. open your eyes baby” kylo moans, hair clinging to his face and neck.

you open your eyes and look into his, he smiles sweetly and at you continues to pound your cunt. he then leans down and passionately kisses you. you kiss back and bite his lip. he moans and parts his lips, allowing you to slip your tongue in his mouth. you can taste yourself lingering on his tongue. you can feel your orgasm coming closer and closer as kylo’s lips part from yours. he buries his face in the crook of your neck, kissing your shoulder and moaning against it.

“stars kylo! i’m so close!” you exclaim, moaning loudly.

“me too! fuck!” he yells as you drag your nails down his back.

you continue to squeeze around him and with that, he can’t hold on any longer. he finishes inside you, releasing all inside you. you moan as you feel him fill you up and you release all around him, not wanting his cock to leave you. 

the two of you lie there for a moment, panting and staring at each other. kylo laughs lightly as do you, and he slowly pulls out of you, watching his cum leak out of your cunt. you stick your fingers inside yourself, scooping up his cum and taking it into your mouth, swallowing it. 

“you’re so beautiful…” he whispers as he lays down next to you.

blush coats your cheeks as he pulls the covers up around the two of you.

“and you took me so well. you’re so amazing (y/n” he pulls you into his chest and you smile to yourself, knowing you’re the luckiest girl in the galaxy.


End file.
